


Knock, Please

by KingPreussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, No Human Names, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Purposeful Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/KingPreussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Prussia and Romano were interrupted while having sex and one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Prussia's House

Romano arched his back, hands just barely finding purchase on Prussia's thighs, both of them slick with sweat. "Oh, fuck, fuck!" Prussia chanted, holding Romano by the hips hard enough to whiten the skin under his fingers. "Romano, please!"

"Please what, _baby?_ " The Italian replied with a sly look in his golden eyes. He lifted one hand to push his sweaty hair away from his forehead, slicking it back against his head. His stubbornly standing curl bounced along with the motion of his rocking hips and Prussia was torn between watching it or his face. Romano grinned at him and fucked himself even slower on Prussia's cock.

In retaliation, the German braced his feet more firmly on the bed and thrust up, hard. Romano lost his balance and fell forward, hands splayed on Prussia's chest while he continued his thrusts. He tried to keep talking but cries of "Ah--ah!" were all that he could manage.

Now it was Prussia's turn to smirk as he reached between them, wrapping a hand around Romano's cock and stroking it quickly. "My Italy," he murmured in Romano's ear, trailing kisses from the shell to his temple. "God, you feel so fucking good."

Romano leaned back a bit, his pupils blown wide with arousal, leaving a sliver of shining gold around the edge. "'Your' Italy?" he teased breathlessly, but the mocking tilt of his lips was shaky and he grasped desperately at the hand Prussia had wrapped around his dick, urging it to go faster. " _Oooohhhh shiiiit_ \--"

"Prussia, what did I tell you about leaving your clothes around upstairs?"

Both Prussia and Romano looked up with twin shocked expressions; Romano paused mid hip-roll and Prussia's hand slackened from his dick. Germany, arms full of both Romano and Prussia's clothes, stood in the doorway across from them. For a moment, no one moved, and then Romano scrambled off of Prussia and wrapped himself up in one of his boyfriend's blankets, sitting pressed against the wall beside the bed.

"Get the fuck out!" he screamed shrilly, turning tomato red.

"Um, sorry, West," Prussia stammered at the same time, using his sheet to cover himself. He was so hard that even the rough fabric against his dick had him doubling over and panting. "J-just leave them on the floor there, and I'll get them later."

"Out, kraut-head! Before I piss in your car!" Romano was still screaming.

Germany didn't reply. He dropped their clothes, about faced, and walked resolutely up the stairs. When he left, he closed the door that led to the rest of the house, leaving Romano and Prussia alone in the dim glow that came from Prussia's desk light.

Prussia waited a beat, and then asked, "Could we--?"

Romano's eyes were still wild. "I've never been softer in my life, bastard. You've got hands."

_Damn it,_ Prussia thought, resigned. He flopped backward onto the bed and gripped his own cock, prepared to jack himself off with Romano sitting right next to him.

"Move," Romano said harshly, smacking Prussia's hand away and sinking himself back onto Prussia's cock. "I changed my damn mind."

Prussia was careful to hide his grin in the crook of Romano's neck.


	2. In A Hotel Room

"Like that," Romano praised, running his fingers through Prussia's hair and using the short strands at the nape of his neck to tilt his head back. "Just like that, _bellissimo_."

Prussia lifted his eyes from his work to Romano's face. While Romano liked to pull his cock out of his pants and jack off when he gave Prussia blowjobs, Prussia kept all of his attention on what Romano was feeling. 

His eyes were currently half-lidded in contentment--they weren't in any rush, so Prussia moved his tongue slowly around the head of Romano's cock and rubbed it on the inside of his cheek. His hands were braced against Romano's clothed hips, the other man's cock and balls pulled through the hole in his boxers and his trousers just unzipped enough to prevent him from getting any painful snags.

Just as Prussia started to shift uncomfortably, his jeans digging into his knees on the hardwood floor, Romano spread his stance a little and bucked his hips into Prussia's mouth. "You want to swallow it?" he asked, voice so husky and wanting that Prussia was half convinced he would come in his pants despite not touching himself.

He nodded as much as he could. Romano hummed something that could have been his name and used his free hand to tilt Prussia's head back. Prussia's upper teeth just scraped against the shaft of his dick and he groaned softly.

"I'm so close," Romano panted. "Jesus, Prussia, _just_ like that."

There was the sound of a keycard in the door and Prussia's gaze flicked away from his boyfriends to the entryway. He tried to pull away but Romano was already holding him still and coming down his throat. Prussia breathed in through his nose, closed his eyes, and accepted their fate.

Romano seemed to take forever to come. When his aftershocks finally subsided, Prussia still sucking gently at his softening cock (having truly forgotten about whoever was at the door), someone cleared their throat behind him and made Romano tense up all over again for an entirely different reason.

"Veneziano, if you don’t fuck off right now," he growled without needing to look over his shoulder, frantically tucking his cock back in his pants while Prussia wiped at the corners of his mouth with his fingers. 

Veneziano grinned knowingly, the expression odd on his seemingly innocent face. "You're done already, what does it matter?" he said cheekily.

Prussia almost spat the come he wasn't done swallowing all over the floor.


	3. In A Public Bathroom

It was hard not to clatter against the toilet paper holder or the door (that didn’t want to lock no matter what insults Romano hissed at it), but they managed. They could hardly wait to touch each other after teasing subtly all night, right in front of their friends at the bar.

"It's so gross in here," Prussia complained under his breath, bracing one foot up on the rim of the toilet and trying not to lean too heavily on the stall. "I'm gonna smell like public toilet for like, a week."

Romano rolled his eyes, unzipping his skin-tight jeans and silencing Prussia with a rough kiss. He pulled away with a soft, wet sound, licking a stray strand of saliva from Prussia's kiss-bruised lips. "You already smell like that, bastard," Romano murmured back. He started in on his boyfriend's jeans while the other man thumbed the head of Romano's cock. "You'd think a clean-freak like you--"

Now it was Prussia's turn to silence Romano, gripping harder around his dick and stroking roughly. "Yeah, okay, Mr. I-shove-my-face-in-Prussia's-armpit-when-we-sleep," he shot back.

The Italian glared up at him, purposefully catching a couple of Prussia's pubic hairs in his zipper and making him grit his teeth. "You're sure as fuck not sleeping in _my_ bed tonight, you idiot."

Prussia pouted exaggeratedly. "Aw, baby, please?" he mumbled, sliding his tongue into Romano's mouth and pressing both of their cocks together with one hand. He began to stroke slowly, matching the pace of his tongue behind Romano's teeth.

Romano huffed but didn’t break their kiss. Instead, he stepped more fully into the space between Prussia's legs, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and pulling him close. Occasionally Prussia would get so caught up in kissing that his hand would lose its rhythm around their cocks and Romano would have to reach down and start him up again.

"I can't wait to get you home," Prussia said against his lips, taking the lower one in his mouth and biting sharply.

Nipping back, Romano asked, "What are you gonna do?" and thrust into the circle of Prussia's hand. "Lay back and let me ride you like we did this morning?"

Prussia's crimson eyes slid closed at the memory. "No, but fuck that was so good." He readjusted his foot up against the toilet and pecked Romano's lips again. "I'm gonna take you upstairs, into the master bathroom, and--fuck," he muttered, pausing briefly to keep from coming. "Fucking lean you over the sink, and make you watch yourself come in the mirror."

"You're gonna fuck me?"

A noise of dissent. "I'm gonna eat you out for _hours_." Prussia smirked at Romano's obvious, pleased shudder, leaning forward to suck a nice dark mark into the hollow of his throat.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and someone gasped. "Romano?!"

They both looked up; apparently the fucking broken stall had opened and the door swung outward, revealing them frantically rutting against each other to whoever walked into the bathroom. That "whoever" was, of course, Spain.

Romano turned redder than Prussia had ever seen him. "S-Spain!" he stammered, practically throwing himself away from Prussia and pulling his oversized sweater down over his cock. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you corrupted my Romano like this!" Spain accused Prussia; he actually looked angry, making Prussia rush to pull his jeans back up while keeping as far from Romano as he could in the narrow space.

"Listen, Spain, we didn't--I mean, we weren't--!"

After taking that opportunity to clean himself up, Romano let go of the death grip he had on his sweater and checked that his zipper was pulled all the way up. "Spain, if you could just give us a second? Please?" he asked in a very high-pitched voice, looking everywhere but at Spain or Prussia.

Spain glared at Prussia again but left as he was asked to, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Romano finally looked up at Prussia and he flinched back, preparing to get screamed at.

Instead, Romano kissed Prussia gently and left the stall to wash his hands. "He's waiting at the door," he sighed, turning to look at Prussia over his shoulder. "Wash your hands and come back out." He opened the bathroom door again and slipped out.

Prussia ran a finger over his still hard cock through his jeans, but the moment was gone. He did as Romano asked.

When he sat back down next to Romano at their table, Spain glaring at him from the other end, Romano pecked him on the cheek and they shared a flustered smile. Perhaps it wouldn't take hours to get him off when they got home. Probably closer to minutes.


	4. At Romano's House

It was unbearably hot outside. "I'm gonna burn," Prussia whined, throwing an arm over his eyes overdramatically. "Your fucking… hellish Roman sun!"

Romano walked over to where Prussia was lying still on the stone walkway in his back garden, two glasses of chilled wine in his hands, an overlarge straw hat on his head. He sighed, set one glass down in the grass, dropped the hat on Prussia's face, and poured the other glass full of wine over Prussia's crotch.

"What the fuck?!" Prussia shouted, sitting up, but Romano just pushed him onto his back again and readjusted the hat.

"Let me do this before the fucking ants get all over you," he muttered, pulling Prussia's shorts down in two quick tugs. Prussia didn't attempt to move the hat, so Romano couldn't see his face, but he could see the blush spreading steadily down his neck and chest. "You're not wearing any underwear, Prussia," he sing-songed.

Prussia made a very un-Prussia-like sound in response. "It's too hot for underwear," he insisted, reaching up to hide his face more fully under the hat.

Romano chuckled to himself, settling between Prussia's legs. "Lie still," the Italian whispered against Prussia's soft cock, licking the foreskin covered head. "Let me," he repeated in a smooth, dark voice, " _Do this_."

The German groaned and nodded quickly. Romano kissed every bit of skin he could reach, first, nosing the crease of Prussia's thigh and licking up the sweat and wine combination that was slowly dripping to the ground. Prussia was definitely starting to get interested in the proceedings, but he was only half hard even after Romano kissed all over his cock and pushed the foreskin back with his tongue.

"You really _are_ too fucking hot," Romano murmured, surprised. Usually, if Romano even touched his upper thigh through his jeans he would be hard and aching in seconds. Apparently Prussia's body really didn't agree with Italian heat.

Prussia shook his head this time. "Keep going, it feels amazing." He spread his legs more, kicking off one of his flip-flops to wrap a leg around Romano's upper back and shoulder.

Romano's own skin was not prone to burning so he had no problems wandering shirtless through his gardens. He reached up with one hand, pushing Prussia's tank top up over his navel and chest to tug gently at his nipple. "Think about being in an ice bath," Romano suggested, before taking Prussia's cock completely into his mouth.

Half hard, it was much easier to fit. Romano was never so thankful that his boyfriend was a grow-er and not a show-er. He moaned, shifting up onto his knees and reaching into his own shorts with his free hand to pull out his cock. Stroking the head lightly with two fingers made Romano shudder and pre-come dripped onto the stone beneath him.

"I'm thinking--thinking about fucking your mouth." Prussia reached down and pulled at Romano's curl; how he found it every time without even looking was both a blessing and a curse. "I'm thinking about--hnnn--coming all over your pretty face."

The Italian was thankful Prussia's eyes were covered and he couldn't see the shade of red Romano knew he was at this second. His cock jumped appreciatively at the compliment, practically drenching his hand in pre-come.

"What a vintage to waste."

Romano startled, knocking over his other glass of wine. France, the dirty bastard, was leering at them from the glass doorway that led into the dining room, holding his own glassful.

"Who the fuck let you in?" Prussia asked, sitting up and holding Romano's hat over his dick. "Fuck off!"

"Little Italy did. I see Big Italy is a little busy," he commented, grin widening in Romano's direction. Romano frantically covered himself as well. "I'll be in the sitting room until you're more… presentable?" France laughed all the way back inside.

Before Romano could turn and comment, Prussia was on his feet, pulling his shorts back up. "I'm gonna kill him," he said in a low voice. "I'm gonna stab him right in the--"

Romano scoffed. "Not with my knives, you aren't. Let's just light him on fire in the driveway."

Prussia beamed at him, then leaned down and smacked a kiss on his lips. "I love you for your body and your brains," he confided, making Romano blush again even while he pushed Prussia away.


	5. In Prussia's Car

"This looks easier in movies," Prussia sighed, kneeling over Romano in the backseat of his sedan.

Romano stared at the ceiling and stroked his cock almost absently as he thought. "Well, none of my cars have backseats. What if you get on the bottom?"

Prussia shrugged. "I kinda wanted to be on top."

"What if I turn over?"

"I don't want you to come all over my seats. These are leather, baby."

Romano's eyes flickered to Prussia's. "No they aren't," he disagreed with a grin.

Prussia smirked back. "That couch West had was."

"God, I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore. We bought him a new one, right?"

"He could tell, babe."

"Ugh." Romano shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think this is going to work."

"What if," Prussia offered, and then bodily shifted Romano over; the Italian squawked angrily but Prussia ignored it. He spread the blanket from the pocket of the front seat over the backseats as a precaution, and then gestured to his boyfriend. "Sit here, my darling beautiful lover."

Romano glared at him but did as he was asked, leaning back and spreading his legs. Prussia straddled him and shifted until they were pressed chest to chest. "Oh," Romano purred, "I fucking love this."

"Right?" Prussia asked, pleased with his idea. "Did you actually want to fuck me or is a handjob okay?"  
"Handjob. We've got a meeting in, what, an hour?"

They both jumped when someone knocked on the back window. Romano hid his face in Prussia's neck while the other man smiled beatifically at their intruder.

'Meeting in ten,' Canada was mouthing, his face as red as Romano's could ever get. He seemed to be focusing very hard at Prussia's eyes rather than anywhere else.

"Thanks pancake bud!" Prussia replied, very loudly, earning himself a sharp pinch on the thigh from Romano. Canada scurried away just as Romano lifted his head, the fire in his gaze promising instant death.

"I think the clock in my car is still set from Daylight Savings!" Prussia chirruped in a bright voice.


	6. In Their New Apartment

Prussia grinned, looking around at the pristine white walls and pale flooring of their new Berlin flat. It took some negotiating for Romano to agree to move in with Prussia in Germany, of all places, and this was apparently only a "trial run" of cohabitation, but Prussia was excited all the same.

"It's… actually beautiful, you bastard," Romano muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the wide window that made up one wall of the living room.

"I told you I'd pick one you liked." Prussia walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. "No one has a key but you and me…."

Romano tilted his head back as Prussia started to kiss up his shoulder and neck, nipping lightly at his jawline. "Mm, so we can Christen it in peace?"

"Absolutely right, my beautiful Italy." Romano turned in his arms and captured his lips in a real kiss. "No furniture yet, though," Prussia murmured against his mouth.

There was a promising glint in Romano's eye. "We don’t need furniture for what I'm planning," he whispered, stepping back and taking Prussia's hands in his own, gently squeezing the man's fingers. "Get the lube from my bag."

Prussia almost tripped over himself in an effort to do as ordered, rifling through Romano's bag and coming back to press the little tube into his hand. "And then?" he asked, eager like a puppy.

Romano laughed lightly. "Clothes off. Bend over the kitchen island, let me see you."

The white marble-topped island was just high enough for Prussia to have to strain on the tips of his toes in order to balance. "I don't think you can fuck me from here," Prussia was saying into the kitchen, swinging his legs a bit. "Not to call you short or anything, but--"

"Who said anything about fucking you?" Romano kneeled under his boyfriend without preamble and bit a red mark into the back of his thigh. "I'm gonna finger you until you fucking beg and then leave you on top of the counter until I feel like letting you come."

Prussia whimpered but didn't refuse, back up on his toes and trying to arch his back and angle himself more temptingly. "Well?" he whined when Romano didn't immediately begin.

"Oh, Prussia," Romano murmured, eyeing his prize. "I have all the time in the world."


End file.
